tales_of_agarthafandomcom-20200214-history
Agartha
Early History The world of Agartha was created by a group of Amethyst Dragons, the survivors of the destruction of their original homeworld, Ianthe. They created it as a safe haven to hide away from their enemies, along with their allies. They used epic magics to create a world within a world, bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. From the outside it was a small, desolate planet at the fringes of the Empire, not even worth noticing. Inside it contained many different types of environments, even an artificial ‘sun’ which was tended by the firebirds who made their home there. Many ‘lost’ civilizations made their home inside Agartha. Underwater cities, desert tribes, mysterious jungle temples, remote mountain fortresses and more could all be found within this unusual world along with races of all descriptions, many who no longer exist elsewhere. It has been many centuries since Agartha was formed and much of the world’s history has been lost. People have forgotten that their ancestors ever lived on any world but this one or that other worlds even exist. This is part of the magic of Agartha’s creation. The world itself is not quite a thousand years old, but the wishcraft used to make the world clouds the memories of even the longer lived races. In order to protect this world they made and make sure it remained a true haven from their enemies, the builders of Agartha fashioned wards to protect it and cut it off from any possibility of attack. No extraplanar travel to or from Agartha was possible except under very unusual circumstances. Due to the neglect of centuries small cracks began to appear in the wards, but even that was not enough to outright break them. There were certain powerful forces that could bypass the wards due to their natures, but those were few and far between, and even for them it was a difficult undertaking and generally involved some risk. The Reversal Everything changed when, a few months ago, the world of Agartha was once again subjected to powerful magics. This time the magic was used to turn the world right side out. People are still getting used to living on a globe with a sky and different time zones. Agoraphobia has become a common problem, although it is getting less as time goes on. The idea that travel between worlds is possible both frightens and amazes the natives of this reclusive world. While initially there was panic about their enemies being able to find them now, the residents of Agartha soon found out that the wards had also been transformed. Now allies can perceive the planet and travel to and from without impediment. Enemies cannot see it. And if someone does end up on Agartha and leaves they forget everything about the world before they can betray its secrets. However as long as they don’t tell anyone about Agartha they retain their knowledge of it. Poltics The political landscape of Agartha is currently in turmoil. Agartha is composed of many disparate kingdoms that are not accustomed to working with others. The people of Agartha rarely think of themselves as a unified whole and trying to unite them is a difficult prospect. There is no world government. The closest thing to it is the Council of Seers, a group of powerful Seers who provide counsel and advice to the world’s various rulers. They have no actual power or authority, but their advice is usually followed because of the respect that people have for their abilities. Technology When the settlers originally arrived in Agartha, they brought all of their technology with them. However, since Agartha does not have the same level of mineral wealth as was available in the Empire, manufacturing was abandoned ages ago. Some amounts of tech remained in service, being frequently repaired with remnants from machines that were no longer reparable. The most common type being skimmers (a type of hovercar), hoverbikes, and some pieces of heavy farm equipment. And, of course, the railways, which use a magnetic rail system in order to operate. Trains don’t travel to every part of Agartha, but they do run through a great deal of it, and are the most common form of long-distance travel. Up until recently, while a very few inventors and crafters continued to make technological advances, most never became available to the general population. Still, this is changing thanks to the efforts of Jiminy Sunwake, one of the children of Tamrin and Aananda Sunwake, who has opened several manufacturing facilities just outside Kuros. They are currently making skimmers, hoverbikes, and shuttles with plans to expand to also add datapads and communication devices. They also work on mechs, a recent innovation intended for planetary defense as a precaution against the Empire finding Agartha’s location. Thanks to the presence of Aananda Sunwake at Avalon Academy the level of technology available at the school is much greater than anywhere else on Agartha, with nanite based devices becoming more and more commonplace and advanced simulator rooms used in many teaching and recreational pursuits. Hatred of Dragons Due to manipulations behind the scenes by a mysterious group who posed as a religious order when the inhabitants of Agartha first arrived, the people of Agartha were taught to hate and fear all dragons. They forgot that dragons had been their allies once as they forgot all their history before coming to Agartha. They believed that dragons were universally evil and sought only destruction. Because of this dragons were hunted throughout Agartha, and they were very nearly wiped out, the last few surviving by hiding in plain sight, masquerading as humans. They have recently come out of hiding, and the people at Avalon Academy and the nearby town of Kuros have come to recognize the falsehood of the old tales and are becoming more comfortable with their presence. However, this attitude is slow to spread and dragons are still regarded with fear and distrust in most other parts of Agartha. Notable Locations *Avalon Academy *Kuros *The Seerdom of Laeren *The Kingdom of Hy’alyisstan *The Kingdom of Idrivyyalith *Nishioki & Sasaki *Wogeiru *Mentor *Lagora *Etumin *The Temple of Falling Water *Anderail Notable Races *Hunters *Amethyst Dragons *Aschen *Fey *Firebirds *Kitsune *Kobolds *Lycans *Tanuki *Tengu